The invention relates to a method and a system for providing a bid proxy that places bids for a bidder in an auction based upon bid parameters such as an initial bid, a bid ceiling, a bid floor and a bid position. While the bid ceiling and the bid floor establish the range of bids, the bid position sets how close each bidder wants to remain to a leading bid.